


Pancakes

by blueninjasharpshooter



Series: 'tis the season [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lance (Voltron) Can't Cook, M/M, Pancakes, Well they attempted breakfast in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Keith's husband and daughter attempt to make him breakfast in bed on his day off. Unfortunalty, they are awfull cooks and clumsy people.





	Pancakes

“Could you go get me two eggs please, Lanie?” Lance asked his daughter, making sure to keep his volume down so that he wouldn’t wake up his sleeping husband.

“Okay, papa.” She answered sweetly. She was six years old now, Lance couldn’t believe how fast she was growing up. It felt like just yesterday they were bringing her home first the first time. He could still picture it, her chubby little body wrapped up snuggly in a little purple blanket, her violet eyes darting around, taking in the new scenery. 

Lanie skipped over to the fridge, her little dutch braids bouncing along with her. Lance continued to measure things into a bowl while he waited for her to return. 

“Here you go, papa.” She said, proudly holding the eggs up to Lance. He greatly accepted them, thanking her with a kiss on the forehead. He cracked the eggs and added them into the batter. 

Lance mixed it all up, then proceeded to stare at the batter for a solid minute before looking back towards his daughter, who had been standing patiently beside him. “What do you think, pumpkin? Should we add chocolate chips?” 

She nodded vigorously in response. Lance chuckled lightly and poured a lot more chocolate than necessary into the batter. Lanie tried to reach up to grab some chocolate from the bowl, it was her favourite after all, but her arms were just a smidge too short. 

Keith wouldn’t approve, but he wasn’t here right now, so Lance brought the bag of the remain chocolate chips down to her level. He looked away and whistle, pretending not to see anything. 

“Can I mix?” She asked, her mouth still full with chocolate. She’d even managed to get some smudge on her cheek. 

“Sure, mija.” He handed the spoon to her and went to grab a stool for her to stand on so she could actually reach the countertop. He, again, pretended not to notice when she went to lick the spoon clean. 

When the stool was placed by her feet, she happily jumped on it and began to stir the batter as fast as her little arms would let her. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she watched the spoon go round and round and batter flew out of the bowl. The concentration face she made was identical to Keith’s own, most of her facial expressions were. 

Lance couldn’t help but find it adorable, he especially loved it when they both pulled their grumpy face at the same time. It was usually pulled because he did something stupid or whatever, but they both looked so precious it never really mattered.

Lance smiled fondly as he watched her work. It had been her idea to make Keith breakfast in bed. He’d been exceptionally tired lately because of all the extra hours he’d been putting in at work, and Lance could have sworn that he hadn't eaten anything but McDonald's for a week.

Today, thank god, he had the day off, so Lanie and Lance had made big plans to celebrate. First up, a nice, home cooked breakfast. 

And by that, he means pancakes and hot cocoa because a) Lance couldn't make scrambled eggs to save his life and b) apparently they had run out of meat. Seriously, no bacon, no sausage, no frozen hot dogs, nothing. 

“Papa!” Lanie whined as if it weren’t the first time she had tried to get his attention. “You gotta cook em now!” She crossed her arms over her chest and let out an annoyed huff as he giggled at her attitude. 

“Sorry, mija.” He said, giving her a boop on the nose, which made all of the previous annoyance melt away. “Do you want to pour a bit of the batter for me?”

She smiled brightly at the offer, always eager to help out in whatever way she could. “Yes please!” 

Lanie grabbed a measuring cup from the counter and used it to scoop batter out of the bowl and into the pan Lance had previously prepared. 

Apparently, Lance couldn’t make pancakes to save his life either. They managed to be both burnt on the outside and partially raw on the inside. It was most likely due to Lanie adding way to much batter, which also made them heavier and not as fluffy which wasn’t great, but they had made them together and that’s all that really matters in the end. 

They stacked a bunch of cakes onto a plate, and carefully placed it onto a tray. It was way easier for transportation. They quickly added on some cutlery and a bottle of syrup, fully prepared to bring the food up to the sleeping mullet head, when they realized they had forgotten the stinking hot chocolate.

“Crud,” Lance swore. They had been making good time with just the pancakes, but now having to add more things to do, they were getting a bit more hurried. Keith could wake up any moment and they still needed to boil some water. 

“Lanie, could you get the hot chocolate powder from the pantry, please?” He asked her desperately. She turned towards the pantry without question, determined to do just that, as Lance raced to put the kettle on. 

While waiting for the water to boil, he grabbed Keith's favourite mug from the dishwasher. It was red, of course, and had the words ‘Coolest Dad’ printed out on it in barely legible writing. Lanie had made it herself, with only a little bit of help from Lance, and had gifted it to Keith for fathers day that year. Lance had gotten a matching one in blue. The two men treasured them deeply, as they did anything their precious daughter created. 

“Alright, pumpkin. Put two spoonfuls of powder into the mug. We gotta do it quickly before dad wakes up.” Lance said, running over to the kettle when he heard it whistle. 

“What if dad’s already up?” A new voice added in from the kitchen entrance. Both Lance and Lanie jumped up with a shriek, causing the container of cocoa powder Lanie had been holding to fly out of her little hands, which caused all of its contents to come flying out as well.

“Oh my god,” Lance said quietly. He looked around in shock at their kitchen, which was now partially covered in cocoa powder. Great. Just great.

“Daddy! It’s all your fault!” Lanie accused. She had seemed upset, but the facade was broken when she happily rushed over to give Keith a good morning hug and kiss. He scooped the little girl up into his strong arms and balanced her on his hip. She giggled brightly when he planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

Lance smiled at his two favourite people, momentarily forgetting about the mess. 

“What were you guys doing anyway?” Keith asked, looking around the spoiled room and noticing the pancakes on the counter. “Making breakfast?”

Lanie huffed. “It was gonna to be a surprise!” 

Keith looked shocked at her words. “A surprise?” He asked, turning to Lance for an explanation. 

“Lanie wanted to surprise you with a nice breakfast on your day off,” Lance responded. He was a little upset that all of their hard work had gone to waste, but quickly got over it quickly when he noticed Keith open up the arm that wasn't holding Lanie up, silently asking for Lance to come to join their hug sesh. 

Lance happily sauntered over there and flopped his head onto Keith’s bare chest.

“That’s very sweet of you, Lanie.” Keith smiled at their little girl and placed another kiss on her forehead. She blushed at the attention. “Sorry I ruined it.”

“That’s alright, daddy.” She said. Lance thought for sure that she’d be rather upset. “You didn't mean to.”

They both smiled at her positive attitude. She was such a good kid, they couldn’t have asked for any better.

“I do have to admit though, Papa doesn’t seem like he’s the most skilled with pancakes.” Lanie giggled at Keith's harsh words. Lance slapped him gently and looked up with a scowl. It would be a lot more intimidating if he was taller than the Keith, but what could you do.

“Rude,” Lance answered plainly. “I make the best pancakes, don’t I Lanie.” The little girl didn't say anything back, which was an answer of its own. 

“Betrayed by my own daughter,” He gasped out dramatically, clutching his chest as if she had physically wounded him. 

They all giggled at his actions and giggled harder when he somehow slipped on the cocoa powder and fell flat on his ass.  
It wasn’t what they had planned for Keith’s day off, but that didn't make it any less of an awesome day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
